¿La Caída Del Dragón?
by Artyon154
Summary: Y si en la batalla con Trihexa en un último acto de amabilidad Issei es capaz de cambiar de puesto con los 4 Maous, permitiendo así dejarle escapar de aquella dimensión. ¿Pero?...Que pasara cuando por fin pueda regresar a su dimesion, a su realidad. Obviamente 15 años después. ¿Que ha sucedido durante estos 15 años fuera? (Actualización Muy Lenta).
1. Prologo

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

 **Prólogo**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Frío y vacío, un sentimiento tan desconocido y indescriptible a la vez, pero todo esto era nuevo, al igual que el lugar por el cual vagaba sin rumbo alguno. Con su única compañía siendo aquella alma de aquel dragón celestial, además de sus aun frescos recuerdos.

Pero, y ¿cuanto tiempo estaría ahí?, ¿cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar?, ¿hasta donde sería puesta a prueba su cordura?, y lo más importante...¿resistiria a esta nueva prueba el conocido como el más poderoso Sekiryuutei?

O ¿Caerá El Dragón?

Hola a todos, gracias por leer, y antes que nada a mis lectores frecuentes aprovechó para decirle que pronto actualizaré mis demás historias.

Ahora les explico de que va esto:

1\. No será una será una serie, serán un conjunto de One-Shots que manejaran la historia.

2\. Proveo que serán unos 5 o 7 Shots.

3\. No serán publicados con tanta regularidad como mis otras historias, creería que sería un capítulo cada 3 o las semanas.

4\. Por último en los últimos Shots entra un harén de una chicas, las cuales dejare que elijan ustedes, las únicas que no pueden entrar a la lista son:

 ** _*Las chicas del Harén principal._**

 ** _*Ninguna Chica del Séquito Sitri, eso incluye a Sona._**

 ** _*Ninguna Kitsune._**

Sin más eso sería todo, espero que sea de su agrado la historia, en pocos días estará ya el primer Shot publicado.


	2. 15 AÑOS

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **¿Olvido?**

 **Lugar Desconocido~Después La llamaremos DxD~:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-[Wow, no pensé que al cerrar aquel vínculo entre esas dos dimensiones, eso nos mandaría fuera de aquel lugar...además de enviarnos solos]-hablo el dragón Celestial desde la gran presente en el dorso de la mano de un exhausto castaño.

-Verdad, no fui el único que se quede por los demás... ¿crees que tarden demasiado en venir por nosotros?-preguntó el castaño a su compañero de batallas; mientras estiraba los músculos y cerraba los ojos, para así descansar un buen tiempo.

-[No lo se socio, esperemos que no demasiado...para serte sincero no tengo ni idea de donde nos hallamos]-contestó el Dragón.

-Creo lo mismo...

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Estaban una parte del "DxD" reunidos en la residencia del famosísimo Oppai Dragon.

Pero y ¿Que hacen ahí?

Fácil, se están recuperando de su exhaustiva batalla en aquella extraña dimensión, siendo esto así con el siguiente orden:

Unos se hallaban tirados en el suelo, y en cualquier otro lugar que se viera cómodo para descansar, entre ellos los dos únicos hombres pertenecientes al séquito de la heredera Sitri.

Unas pocos se hallaban curando las heridas que unos poseían, para ser más precisos las hermanas Nekomata junto a la ex-monja rubia.

Y por último el resto se hallaba dando vueltas, reflexionado, hablando y unas pocas lloraban por ciertos hechos, entre ellas el "As" del Serafín Miguel, la hija menor de los Phenex y la pequeña Le Fay.

Pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso.

Mientras tanto la heredera Gremory se hallaba con su mente divagando en otro lugar del edificio.

-Buchuo, Sirzechs-sama y los demás se encuentran bien, al parecer solo quedaron inconscientes-dijo la menor de las hermanas Toujo, mientras se acercaba a su rey; pero como la mayoría de chicas Gremory estaba temeroso, ansiosa y sobre todo preocupada.

-Gracias Koneko...no te preocupes, apenas despierte Oni-sama comenzaremos a buscar la forma de traer de vuelta a Issei-dijo la heredera Gremory de manera serena; todo porque pensaba que tenia ser fuerte. Y por ello necesitaba darse y darle fortaleza a sus amigas, compañeras, casi hermanas... ¿qué sucedería si ella fuera la primera en caer ante todos aquellos sentimientos de desesperación y temor?, ¿qué sería de las demás?

Sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría, ya lo habían vivido una. Así que como dicen ella tomo apuntes de aquella experiencia horrible, y gracias ello podía tener la fuerza para ella y sus compañeras.

-Rias, me llevare a mi hermana a mi casa-interrumpió la heredera Sitri, conservando su siempre semblante serio y hasta cierto punto frívolo.

-Ohh Sona, no le veo problema...suerte-contesto la pelirroja mientras miraba a la nada.

-Nos vemos...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-¿Porque lo haces?

-No lo se...simplemente no me puedo permitir ver a una chica llorar, y saber que esas lagrimas las puedo hacer desaparecer yo mismo.

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo, es mi deber!

-Y el mío, pero ahora hay algo más que impulsa a hacer lo creo que está correcto.

-Pero-

-No te preocupes, esto no será nada a comparación con todo lo que pasado, será como un paseo.

-Déjame terminar de hablar... ¿qué sucederá con Rias y las demás?

-Las chicas estarán bien, son fuertes...y confió en ellas.

-Está bien...espero verte pronto Issei-chan.

-Yo igual Niña Satán.

-¡KYAAAA!-grito de forma repentina la Maou Leviatán, la cual se despertó de golpe; y ahora se estaba levantando de la cama donde se hallaba, además de que esta comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Otra vez el mismo sueño...estaban por pasar 15 años desde aquel día, así ¿qué porque después de tanto tiempo había soñado?

 ***PAM*PAM*PAM*PAM***

Y si justo ahora había alguien tocando la puerta de su lujoso apartamento a estas horas de la noche.

-!YA VA!-grito la pelinegra mientras buscaba algo decente con que salir a recibir a su jodedor de vida, ni modo que fuera a salir prácticamente desnuda por culpa de aquel verano infernal a recibir a aquel individuo.

Y ya preparada la pelinegra salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, en que le puedo ayudar...-hablo la pelinegra de forma tranquila, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Buenos días Onee-sama, le he aconsejado que deje de poner esas cortinas de color negro o azul rey, no dejan entrar la luz-hablo esta vez una figura un poco más alta que la ex-maou.

-Sona que sorpresa que vinieras, no te veo desde el primer día de escuela de Yukki-kun, y eso fue hace como, hmmm a ver 1, 2, 3, si cuatro años-dijo la mayor de las Sitri.

-Si al caso, vine para entregarte esto, Millicas-sama desea que vaya a la reunión, Ajuka-sama y Sirzechs-sama irán-dijo la menor de las dos hermanas, la cual en ningún momento había cambiado sus expresiones, al arecer seguía siendo igual de seria, lo único diferente en ella era su físico.

Ya no era la misma adolescente, 15 años habían pasado, se había convertido en ya toda una mujer, casada y con un hijo. Aunque no era la única.

-Me lo pensare-contesto la aun demonia más poderosa que había existido, era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban.

-Bueno me retiro, hoy es el regreso de los estudiantes-dijo la pelinegra menor, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Saludos a Saji...

* * *

 **Dimensión DxD:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Mas tiempo pudriéndose en aquella dimensión de que podía recordar o contar el ya para nada joven Issei Hyodo, los años lo habían cambiando.

Pero para mal, ¿quién puede vivir solo durante tanto tiempo sin haberse quedado loco?

-Ddraig viejo amigo, ya me aburrí...creo que es hora de irme sabes, te he tenido retino durante mucho tiempo, debes de sentirte aburrido, asi que no hay problema si ayudas en algo-dijo el castaño, mientras se estiraba en aquel vacío si gravedad.

-...Zzz-

-Vago, habrá valido la pena todo eso que hice, como será el mundo...Rias, Asia, Akeno...Ravel, como estarán todas, que tanto tiempo habrá pasado, seria curioso saberlo...pero de qué forma-se cuestionó el castaño, mientras que con aburrimiento comenzaba a masajearse el largo cabello que ahora tenía, fruto de años sin cortárselo, o eso era lo que aparentemente ocurría.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!-grito de forma eufórica una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como desconocido cielo para el castaño.

-Hmmm...

* * *

 **Academia Sitri, Ciudad De Lilith, El Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Nyaa, chicos se pueden retirar ya-Nya-hablo la súper idol de la academia Sitri, un sexy demonio Yokai de largo y hermoso cabello negro, de unos penetrantes ojos color ámbar y como no su súper escultural cuerpo, la fantasía de cualquier demonio joven hecha realidad.

-Kuroka, Sona-sama te quiere ver-hablo esta vez su compañera de trabajo la cual entro al salón antes de que la turba de jóvenes demonios saliera corriendo a ver la competencia de atletismo femenino de este semestre, otra belleza endemoniada, Hanakai-Sensei.

-Oh Momo-Nya, porque tan seria, pareces haber visto un fantasma-dijo a forma de broma la pelinegra.

-No es nada, tu relájate-dijo la peliblanca, antes de darse la vuelta he irse.

-Nada mal Vali, pero tu esposa fue muy evidente-dijo esta vez la nekomata de forma seria, sin utilizar su tan característico "Nya".

-Bueno que se puede hacer, que tal tu trabajo, como va tu familia...o es verdad estas virgen y soltera-

-Calla idiota, suficiente tengo con estar aguantarme a todos estos mocosos mirándome de esa forma para que tu alma fornicadora me venga joder la vida, así que adiós que tengo que irme-dijo la pelinegra soltando del cuello donde haces unos pocos segundos estuvo agarrando al peliblanco.

-Tu hermana quiere verte, dice que sus sobrinos esperan ansiosos conocerte-dijo el peliblanco mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Que mal...yo no...

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

 **-** Bueno chicos sin más espero que les valla muy bien en su verano, y que Dios los bendiga-hablo despidiendo su clase la maestra de Ética y Filosofía de los grados superiores de la academia, Argento-Sensei, un apellido para nada normal en Japón.

-HAAIIII-gritaron todos los estudiantes de segundo año de preparatoria de forma alegre.

-Ay los jóvenes...eso me hace recordar que tengo el recital de Miko en dos horas, con el tráfico no alcanzare a llegar a tiempo-se dijo a si misma preocupada la rubia.

-Asia, que haces ahí parada, vamos al salón del club-dijo esta vez una mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro y con un mechón de color aguamarina, la cual venía acompañada por otra mujer de cabellos color castaño, y de ojos color violeta.

-Cierto es mañana-volvió a decir la rubia, mientras sentía como se relajaba.

-Vamos rápido que a Rias no le gusta esperar-dijo la castaña.

-Haii...

* * *

 **Centro de Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Mama ya no más, me tienes aburrido con tus descuentos, papa tiene de sobra, así que deja de ser tan tacaña-hablo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul claro.

-Sabes que nunca cambiara hijo mío-hablo esta uno hombre apariencia severa.

-Bakas...

* * *

 **Inframundo, Territorio Phenex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Mama voy saliendo a Kuoh, si vieje Sai-kun le dices donde me encuentro-grito la cuarta hija de los Phenex, la cual iba saliendo rumbo a su rencuentro con las demás...o pues bueno, con las pocas que iban.

-Hija, lleva tu hermanito, ahora tengo que salir con tu padre-dijo la matriarca Phenex, mientras le hacía señas a un ave que se posaba en sus hombros de dirigirse hacia donde la rubia menor.

-Está bien, pero pon tu forma normal, me da nervios verte así-dijo la rubia de coletas de taladro al ave, la cual se convirtió en un pequeño niño de unos 6 años rubio y de ojos azules, muy parecido a la su hermana, cualquiera que los viera y los conociera diría que es su hijo.

-Está bien, vamos Onee-chan...

* * *

 **Kyoto Sobrenatural:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Koneko-chan, agarra a Shiro que se quiere ir al parque-gritaba una mujer de unos 25 años, la cual iba corriendo detrás de un gatito de color negro.

-Nyaaaaaaa-chillo el gatito al ser embestido por una gata adulta de pelaje blanco, mientras que detrás de esta venia una igual solo que también era bebe por así decirlo.

-Bien hecho, ahora los duermes tu porque no se quiere ir a dormir conmigo-dijo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero de niña.

-NYAAAAAA-alego la gata negra,

-No señorita, te quedas con ellos o se van contigo-exclamo la rubia, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a los tres gatos.

-No quiero, te lo quedas tú, tengo que ir con Onee-sama-dijo la gata mayor, mientras se convertía en prácticamente una mujer de unos 20 o 25 años, don el pelo color blanco y largo, de ojos color ámbar y como no sus orejas y una cola del mismo color de su cabello.

-Querida deja de intentarlo, sabes que sigue así desde lo de hace unos 7 años, es mejor esperar, no te mortifiques más, me tienes a mí y los niños-dijo la mujer rubia, mientras se acercaba a su esposa/novia.

-Está bien Kunou-chan...pero los niños te los llevas tu, hoy tengo Spa y una limada de uñas-dijo la peliblanca antes de acercase rápidamente a rubia y darle suave beso en los labios, para después desaparecer como si nada.

-ARRGGGG ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO...

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Millicas vuelve al trabajo y deja de andar holgazaneando-regañaba uno mujer de largo y sedoso cabello negro, el cual se hallaba amarrado en una cola de caballo con un lazo de color naranja.

-No te preocupes que es de sangre-respondió esta vez la antigua matriarca Gremory, la cual se hallaba igual que su nieto esparramada sobre sofá, donde además estaba también su esposo.

-Madre has visto mi vestido, lo deje en tu cuarto-hablo esta vez la actual matriarca Gremory.

-Lo mande con Grayfia, me dijo que ella le daría unos ajustes, asi que relájate y acompáñanos, Akeno deberías coger a Millicas de almohada-dijo la castaña Bael mientras buscaba como si fuera un roedor un pequeño espacio entre su esposo y el sillón.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo...mi hija se casa mañana...

* * *

 **Algún Lugar De Inglaterra:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una mañana sin igual en aquel país, en aquel histórico polvorín humano he imperialistas, solo superado por los sucios Norteamericanos.

Pero de eso no venimos a hablar, vamos hablar de cómo el castaño Hyodo se mira al espejo mientras que aquella niña, ya todo una mujer hecha y derecha le cortaba el cabello y le ayudaba a afeitarse.

-Sin sin creerlo...15 años, es mucho tiempo no crees-dijo el castaño, mientras veía como unos mechones caían en sus hombros.

-...Sabes, dentro de unos meses me caso-dijo la rubia con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto el castaño.

-Para nada...ni siquiera lo he visto en persona, fue idea de mis abuelos, y pues mi hermano está ocupado siendo escolta de Odín como para enterarse-dijo la rubia, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaba de sus ojos.

-Sabes...me considero un experto en romper compromisos...

* * *

 **Explicaciones**

 ***Todas las chicas del harem principal están casadas.**

 ***Si Koneko y kunou son pareja, los niños son adoptados...no se burlen.**

 ***Vali tiene de harem a todas las siervas de Sona, menos Saji, Garou y Bennia, pero como siempre Saji es infiel.**

 ***Ajuka, Serafall y Sirzechs renunciaron a sus puesto de Maous, solo quejo súper calvo-chan.**

 ***Los que los reemplazaron fueron Vali, Millicas y Sairaorg, siendo en mismo orden Lucifer, Leviatán y Belcebú.**

 ***Si Kuroka es maestra, quien no quiere a esa jodida y sexy Nekomata vestida de profesora tipo Rias.**

 ***No lo mencione pero el travesti de Gasper está casado con Valerie y otras dos, siguiendo los paso de su "Senpai".**

 ***La unica que está en el harem si o si es Le fay.**

 ***Los Serafines y los de Grigori que se quedan con Trihexa ya volvieron hace años.**

 ***Todas las del trío de la Iglesia se casaron un ángel, es decir Asia tiene su Ángel, Irina también y como no Xenovia igual.**

 ***Por si las dudas estas son las parejas de Akeno y Ross, siendo respectivamente así: Millicas y Thor.**

 ***Después de que Issei no volviera Serafall entra en depresión a culparse por ello, así es como decide dejar de ser una Maou, además de que se va del inframundo, en los próximos Shots hablare de ello.**

 ***Las chicas superan relativamente rápido a Issei.**

 ***No van a ver luchas, ni venganzas, etc.**

 ***El nombre de la historia tendrá muy poco que ver.**

 ***Kuroka es la reina de Serafall.**

 ***Grayfia está embarazada.**

 ***No sé qué más decirles.**

* * *

 ** _Hellou a todo el que este leyendo, con esto termino el primer Shot de esta historia, espero que les guste, no se les olvide comentar si desean, ponerlo en favoritos si les gusto y como no seguir la historia, sin más se despide su servidor "Artyon 154"._**

 ** _PDT:_**

 ** _Les dejo como reto adivinar quien es el esposo de Ravel._**


	3. Memoria I

Memoria I

Cantar Del Hielo

Una hermosa noche en la pequeña ciudad de Kuoh, mientras que en uno de los rascacielos cierta pareja aprovecha la oscuridad de la noche para ocultarse de la mirada de aquellos a que faltan en palabra.

Aun con eso era peligroso el andar por ahí demostrado aquel afecto y cariño, además del saber que iban a terminar como siempre en la cama de aquel departamento, amandose a escondidas.

Para que a la mañana siguiente solo tuvieran dos cosas el uno del otro.

La necesidad de más.

Y

El recuerdo de aquella Unión.

No era ni la primera, ni la ultima. Pero asi como todas las veces anteriores y las venideras era una preciada memoria.


	4. Diario I

Diario I

Serafall Sitri:

Ha pasado solo un mes desde que volvimos, cada dia que pasa me siento peor, todo fue por mi y mis estúpidos caprichos.

Bien hecho Serafall convece a un Dragon de que cambie de puesto contigo para asi asistir a la ceremonia de graduación de tu hermana menor.

Ajuka-chan dice que pasara poco tiempo antes de que descubran donde está Issei.

Espero que asi sea, realmente si no pasa no puedo imaginarme en 20 años vestida de negro mientras le cuento mis historia a mis sobrinos...hijos no quiero.

Bueno si, pero de una sola persona.

Pdt:

Descubri a Sona coqueteandole a su peón


	5. Primera Reunion Despues De Mucho Tiempo

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Problemáticos**

 **Norte de Inglaterra:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-NI CREAS QUE PERMITIRE ESTO SEÑORITA, TE CASAS SI O SI-grito enojada una anciana de unos 80 a 85 años.

-Abuela, lamento decirte esto pero...no lo voy ser. Yo si quiero ser feliz ademas mira esto-hablo la rubia heredera Pedragon.

-¡Por el Grial, estas loca!-expuso enojada la anciana al ver como de la espalda de su nieta salían un par de alas de demonio.

-Ni estamos, ahora con permiso-dijo cierto castaño, el cual en un rápido movimiento agarró a la rubia de la cintura y salió volando por una de las ventanas del lugar, claro eso sin prestarle atención a que la rubia poseia alas de demonios, las cuales escondió al estar en los brazos del castaño.

-¡ARRGGG!, Como odio a malnacidos dragones-grito enfurecida la anciana.

-Se que me amas...

* * *

 **Residencia Sitri, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

En el lejano Oriente el sol estaba por ponerse, aprovechado aquella atmósfera melancólica, la que en su tiempo fue la Moau Leviatán se hallaba tirada en piso de su apartamento.

-Mouuu, que aburrimiento-exclamo la pelinegra mientras hacia pataleta.

-Deberias comporte Serafall-hablo una voz que turbio el pensamiento de la ojivioleta.

-Sigues siendo muy serio-hablo la pelinegra, la cual se levanto para ver sentado en la sala a su mas antiguo amigo.

-Naa, es por bromear...Grayfia me mando a conseguir helado de eucalipto y pues vine a acá-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se comía dicho helado.

-Vaya, entonces es verdad...un demonio embarazado es lo problemático del universo-dijo Serafall, la cual se sentó frente al Gremory pelirrojo.

-Puede que si, y tu como vas...sigues culpandote-preguntó el ex-Moau.

-No lo se...simplemente no lo se-respodio la hija mayor de los Sitri.

-Deberías ir la fiesta, y salir un poco de este lugar...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Que duro es trabajar- se quejo cierta ex-terrorista de cabello y orejas negras.

-Oh vamos Kuroka-san, no es tan difícil...solo eres ¿como decirlo?...

-Floja-propuso cierta rubia ojiesmeralda.

-Calla-dijo la castaña mayor.

-Hmm ya veo a que te refieres, pero no por eso es duro trabajar-respondió la Nekomata mientras señalaba con los palillos a la madre del desaparecido Sekiryuutei.

-¿Entonces por qué?-preguntó curiosa la mujer castaña.

-Es que es aburridor darle clases a esos mocosos, desde que se todo sabido y por saber es aburrido hablar de lo mismo...me aburre mi vida, tal vez me vuelva física y le ayude a los Humanos a ir por fuera del universo-hablo con estrellas en los ojos la Nekomata.

-Bueno no se que decirte...es una buena ida supongo-hablo la madre de Sekiryuutei, a la cual se le notaba como una gran gota de sudor bajaba por sus cienes.

-Ya me voy-aviso una chica de unos 12 años, a la cual le salian un par de orejas de gato de color naranja a la par con su cabello, además de tener tres colas de gato, una de cada color, negra, blanca y roja.

-Te cuidas-grito la Nekomata pelinegra a su hija.

-Para ser flojas eres buena madre-dice cierta monja-demonio, de ojos verde.

-¿Escuchas algo?...

* * *

 **Japón, Tokyo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-QUE KUROKA ES MADRE...¡QUE!-grito asombrado el castaño, el cual se ganó la mirada inquisidora de varios transeúntes que caminaban por la gran metrópolis.

-Shhhh, bueno es madre...pero ni es su hija, al parecer ella y Koneko aun tienen familia, y pues Kagari es la hija de una de esos familiares. Solo que es huérfana y pues Kuroka cuando la vio sin dudar la adopto y empezó criarla como si fuera su propia hija-hablo la rubia, la cual le mostraba imágenes del par al castaño.

-Valla...no me lo esperaba-dijo el castaño.

-Y eso no es todo, ¿sabes con quien está saliendo Ravel?-hablo de forma rápida la heredera Pedragon.

-Hmmm...

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó curiosa la rubia, se había percatado de que las personas la miraban de forma rara.

-Estas hablando en Árabe-dijo el castaño extrañado, se supone que ella no puede hacer eso...¿o si?

-Mierda, se me olvida a ratos controlar eso-exclamo enojada la Pedragon, la cual volvió a hablar en Japonés.

-Que sucede...no me dijiste que hablas tres idiomas-dijo el castaño, el cual tenía una mirada indescifrable para la rubia.

-Bueno pues digamos que tengo alas de murciélago-dijo apenada la rubia.

-¡QUE!-grito varias veces el castaño, en todas los idiomas que su cerebro le recordaba.

-Es una larga história...tenía 17, desórdenes hormonales, depresión, adición a cierta cosa que no diré en público, en fin es mucho. Cuando lleguemos con tu madre y descases te explicó todo-hablo con nerviosismo la rubia, la cual le hizo un avento a un taxi.

-Bien, pues nos vamos ya-dijo el castaño, el cual invoco un círculo magico en el piso donde estaban.

-Te odio-mascullo entre dientes la rubia.

-Sabes que me amas...

* * *

 **Inframundo, Territorio Sitri:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Serafall Onee-chan-gritaron al unísono tres niños de uno años.

-Yukki, Sitros y hermanita Kagari-dijo la ex-Maou mientras abrazaba a su sobrino y sus dos hermanos menores.

-Hija, que...alegria verte de nuevo, tu padre esta arriba con Sona, ven-dijo la ex-matriarca Sitri, la cual agarro a la pelinegra del barzo y se la llevo al piso de arriba.

Así transcurrió el trayecto, la hija mayor de los Vassagos arrastrando de la mano a su hija mayor, igual que como hace tantos cientos de años.

-YA TE LO DIJE SONA SITRI, TE DIVORCIAS O DEJAS EL CARGO EN MIS MANOS MIENTRAS QUE SITROS CRECE-resonó el fuerte grito del padre de la ex-Maou, el cual por la ira habia tapizado todo el estudio con frio hielo.

-NO LO HARE-grito sin alterarse la Sitri menor.

-Siguen con eso, papá...dejalo ya-hablo la ex-Maou, la cual al solo tocar una de las frias paredes hizo desaparecer el hielo. Definitivamente seguia siendo la mujer de la triple alianza mas fuerte, al ver su magia en acción provocaba escalofríos.

-Onee-sama-susurro la Menor de la hermanas.

-Serafall hija-exclamo el Unico Sitri puro antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hija mayor.

-Hola papá, volví...

* * *

 **Inframundo, Territorio Gremory:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Queee, Serafall toma el puesto de Matriarca Sitri-grito sorprendida el pelirrojo mayor al escuchar la notícia de su esposa favorita.

-Asi es querido, al parecer Sona se retira a seguir su trabajo como rectora de la escuela para todas las clases de demonios-comunico la castaña mientras se sentaba el escritorio de su esposo.

-YA SE ENTERARON-gritaron los tres pelirrojos de la familia que faltaban, Rias desde un portal, Millicas desde la puerta y pues Sirzechs...desde la ventana, siendo seguido de Grayfia que aprecia en un portal junto a una porra negra de madera.

-Grayfia Cariño, ¿que vas a hacer con eso?-preguntó asustado el pelirrojo ex-Maou.

-Mama, no te excedas-pido el pelirrojo menor, al ver como su padre era encerrado en una esquina, a punto de ser hecho papilla por su mama.

-¡Kyaaa!

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La noche se acercaba en la pequeña ciudad, mientras que muchos estudiantes volvían cansados a casa.

Entre ellos una chica de pelo naranja, a la cual iba tranquila escuchado musica a través de sus auriculares.

-Ya te dije que parecemos violadores-susurro con fastidio cierto castaño, el cual estaba siendo expichado por su compañera rubia.

-Si lo dijiste cuando el policía nos llamó la atención-expresó con gracia la ojiazul.

-Para ser tan delgada eres demasiado pesada-mascullo el castaño, claro eso antes de ganarse un puño que lo mando a volar.

-EY LOS DOS SILENCIO, NO ME DEJAN HABLAR CON LA ABUELA-grito enojada la colegiala, la cual sostenía en un mano derecha un teléfono.

-HAI-respondió el grupo de acosadores Amateur.

 ** _10 Minutos Después:_**

-Y quienes son ustedes...tu tienes cara de bruja y tu de lolicon-sentenció de manera cortante la pequeña Nekomata.

-HIJA DE PUTA, YO LA MATO, YO LA MATO-gritó enojada la Pedragon, no es su busto fuera enorme, pero si era algo respetable y digno de admirar.

-Calma, calma, no le preste atención al monstruo Tetón-dijo el castaño mientras agarraba a la rubia...nadie en el mundo sabia tanto de pechos como el, y Le Fay era una chica tipo BB. Por otro lado el tamaño del busto de la pelinaranja no era normal, no era de dios esa cosa, debia ser fruto de algún tipo de alquimia demoníaca.

-[Eres un demonio estúpido]-le reprendió su compañero de batallas.

-Cierto-dijo el castaño.

-Andando, voy tarde-dijo la menor de los tres, la cual ahora estaba leyendo un manga hentai.

-Eso es fruto innegable de ella-dijo el castaño al ver como la pelinaranja reia y se sonrojaba al cambiar de pagina.

-Indudablemente...

* * *

 **Territorio, Sitri:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bien ahora solo queda por arreglar una cosa-dijo el Padre Sitri mientras le entregaba los 9 anillos de plata, distintivos de ser la persona que dirige el el clan, un anillo por cada dedo, a excepción del anular de la derecha.

-Querido, Serafall es lo suficientemente grande como para andar con eso-sugirio la peliblanca.

-Papá, lo dices y te mando a que le hagas visita a Kokabiel-impuso la nueva matriarca Sitri, y proxima soltera de oro del Inframundo.

-Deberias casarte con-

 ***CRACK***

-Corre-avisó luego de ver como su escudo fue roto con facilidad, la hija de los Vassago a su esposo, el cual sin dudarlo salio corriendo de las miles de afiladas y frias estacas que le mandaba su hija mayor.

Mientras tanto en la puerta del castillo hacían fila decenas de mensajeros y

pretendientes por la mano de la ex-Maou.

Al parecer el Inframundo olvido el primer apodo de la hija mayor de los Sitris...la congela estúpidos. Por aquel entonces solo un estúpido se acercaba a la esquiva Serafall, solo un hombre la habia logrado cortejar, y no era precisamente uno amigo de los hombres, pero bueno el demonio Turco esta Muerto, al igual que sus mil demonios.

-Mi hermana no esta en busca de esposo-dijo la pelinegra menor al sentir como su padre se arratraba por el piso mientras su madre hacia la vista gorda y jugaba con sus hermanitos.

-Ohhhh...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Abuela ya llegué, por cierto unas personas te buscan-dijo la Nekomata pelinaranja mientras entrenba a su casa.

-Quienes son-preguntó la mujer castaña curiosa.

-Un tal Le Fay y su acosador-Kya-hablo la Yokai antes de sentir como su cabeza se habia golpeado con algo...algo que era una espada sin filo que apreció mágicamente al frente de ella.

-Ya voy-dijo la mujer mayor.

Asi pasaron unos minutos, mientras tanto la rubia y el castaño tomaron asiento en la sala, esperando a por la madre de este.

-Que pena la demora, les traiaaaaaa...

Crack*

Sono el cristal de los vasos de vidrio, al chocar con el piso, por la caida de la bandeja, que traída la mujer castaña.

Mientras que en la cabeza de la Señora Hyodo todo era un lio, miles de recuerdos acudían a ella, mientras que de forma inevitable varias lagrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

-Estoy de vuelta mamá-dijo el castaño para levantarse y acercarse a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Sin embargo la cabeza de la castaña siguió siendo un lío, los recuerdos de su hijo mientras crecía. Verlo ahora convertido en todo un hombre ciertamente le era reconfortante, mas cuando al verlo ya adulto aparecia la viva imagen de su padre.

-Eres igual a tu abuelo-susurro la mujer, sintiendo dentro de ella una extraña mezcla de orgullo, melancólica, tristeza y amor por su hijo.

-No lo conocí, pero te tengo a ti-dijo el castaño antes de proporcionarle un fuerte abrazo a su madre, siendo invadido por lo sentimientos de su madre.

Asi perduro unos 10 minutos aquel tacto fraternal, no era ni el merecido ni apropiado para la reunión de una madre y su hijo. 15 años no se recuperan de la noche a la mañana, pero era algo con lo que se debia vivir.

-Ya llegué Nao-chan-aviso desde la entrada de la casa cierta Nekomata de pelo negro, la cual siguió con su camino hacia la sala de la residencia.

-Hay comida en la cocina-avisó la pelinaranja, la cual estaba conmovida con la escena de los dos castaño, y conociendo a su madre como es de impertinente de seguro y se tira a los brazos de la castaña. Es rara esa obsesión que tiene ella por volverse gata y hacer que le sobe la cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo la Nekomata se dirigió a la cocina, y allí duró un buen tiempo.

Durante el tiempo que duro el abrazo madre-hijo, estos se sintieron augustos, como si todos estos años fuera ni hubieran pasado.

-Bueno hijo mio, ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó la madre del Sekiryuutei.

-De tu comida siempre-respondió el castaño.

Sin perder tiempo la castaña camino hacia la cocina.

-KUROKA, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA, TE VAS A MORIR SUCIA PERRA-grito enojada la castaña.

No es bueno encontrarse a una Nekomata enyuendose todo el almuerzo, además de tener en su boca a tres papas y un pedazo de carne, eso sin contar las ollas vacías que estaban en el fregadero.

-Ño es culpa-se defendió la Pelinegra mientras seguía masticando.

-Esperó que ardas en circulo de la gula-dijo la mujer mayor.

-Alla trabago, el coleguio quega al lado-dijo la pelinegra antes de atorarse con una de las papas que masticaba.

-Ojala mueras...

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, como se encuentran, espero que bien. Como verán hoy voy a contestar Reviews, no es nada en especial, simplemente solo quiero concentrarme en Fic, no piensen que no las leo, siempre lo lago, las considero un gran apoyo.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos luego.**_

 _ **Att: Artyon.**_


	6. Memorias II

Memorias II

Cantar De Fuego

La noche trae calma a los corazones perturbados, trae paz a las almas dolidas, pero ese no es caso de hoy.

Hoy el corazón perturbado y el alma dolida se desangrado, un duro golpe a su corazon ha azotado.

La tristeza de la soledad agobia su corazon, el saber que en la mañana no estara la tranquilidad de su alma.

El Saber que su agobiante vida aumentará la destruye por dentro, la deja vacia y dolida.

Ya no pasara la noche dando suspiros por el, ya no pasara la noche disfrutando de su calor, ya no pasara la noche disfrutando de su unión.

Ya no hay nada, solo queda esperar el frio de la soledad, mientras crea una coraza blindada que oculte todo su pesar.

 ** _"Es en soledad, cuando menos solo se está"_**

 _-Lord Byron._


	7. Diario II

Diario II

Rias Gremory:

Realmete lo he superado, ya no me duele pensar en el, puedo decir tranquilamente su nombre.

Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente, las chicas han pasado lo mismo que yo, y lo han sabido superar, el saber que el solo queria nuestra felicidad nos ha reconfortado durante todo este tiempo.

Aunque Kuroka y Le fay no les ha gustado para nada el que avancemos en nuestras vidas.

Kuroka poco a poco se recupera, pero tiene siempre el la mente a Issei, y la pequeña Le Fay desde del incidente lleva buscando a Issei en todas las dimensiones posibles.

Por otro lado todas estamos bien, a algunas nos ha dolido mas el superar a Issei que a otras, recuerdo tanto que Asia duro meses llorando en compañia de Irina, Akeno se la pasaba mirando al vacio, Xenovia igual, Koneko vivia en el regazo de Kuroka, Le Fay todos los dias sin descansar estaba leyendo libros de magia dimensional, Yo por mi parte intente sobre llevar todo la carga, hacerme la fuerte la dura...pero no lo logre, pasaron dias en que los no salia de mi habitación, me la pasaba llorando dia y noche.

No se porque nos golpeo tan fuerte, esta vez sabiamos que podria volver en algun momento de nuestra casi eterna vida.

No seria como cuando lo vimos morir frente a nosotras, aun asi nos dolio mucho.

Y nos sigue doliendo el no saber que es el.

Pero tenemos que avanzar, tenemos que seguir adelante...por el.


	8. Ilusión

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Ilusión**

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La noche había llegado a la ciudad, y con ello una tranquilidad estable, así como un nerviosismo latente el castaño Hyodo, el volver a ver aquella gatita traviesa hecha ya toda una mujer, lo llenaba de nostalgia y alegria, tristeza por no estar con ella, y alegría por el saber que los pasos que tomó fueron los correctos.

-¿Qué piensas-preguntó la rubia Pedragon.

-En el tiempo que ha pasado, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado sigo sin creer lo mal que el tiempo me ha tratado, el tiempo me dejo casi solo, dejando vacíos los puestos que busco, este amor es mucho para una sola persona, pero no quiero herir a nadie, pero suena hasta asqueroso lo que digo-hablo Issei mientras miraba sus manos de forma despectiva consigo mismo.

-¿Ese sueño tuyo es muy fuerte cierto?-preguntó la rubia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del castaño.

-No es solo eso, desde que estuve en ese lugar empecé a obsesionarme con algo de compañía, Ddraig no era suficiente, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera conmigo, acompañandome...alguien a quien querer y que me quisiera-hablo el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta para ver la ojiazul.

-Pero eso lo tienes ahora, unas cuantas chicas que aun te quieren ver sabes, solo debes saberlas escoger, yo te sigo amando, y no dejaré de hacerlo ahora que te tengo-dijo la rubia mientras alzaba su cabeza para ver al castaño, del cual se había enamorado cuando tenía 14 años, seguía siendo igual, un niño inmaduro, noble y muy amable o pues asi lo veia ella.

-Sabes este cariño negado en aquel lugar me hizo falta, mucha falta-expresó el castaño antes de con una de sus manos levantar mas la cara de su rubia preferida para darle un beso largo, sus labios eran carnosos, dulces y suaves, disfrutaba del besarla.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-habló la Nekomata Pelinegra, la cual tenía los puños ligeramente apretados.

-Nada, es todo tuyo...tratalo bien-respondió nerviosa la Pedragon, la cual de forma rápida dejó al castaño con los brazos vacíos mientras se iba para dejarlo solo con la pelinegra.

-¿Estas enojada?-pregunto Issei viendo como la Nekomata seguía apretando los puños y lo veía con enojo.

-Sabes Issei-Nya, no se que me enoja mas, que te acostaste primero con Le Fay o que la estés besando en mi casa-habló Kuroka mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño.

-Estas celosa Gatita, sabes que paso mucho tiempo, además tu eres mi única gatita...por cierto esta casa de mi madre-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba más a la ojimiel.

-Ms siento timada, sabes que no me importa compartir siempre y cuando sea alguien que me caiga bien, además de que tu me des lo que me pertenece-habló la mayor presente, para después abrazar por el cuello al castaño.

-Sigues siendo suavecita-dijo castaño al sentir los pechos de la Nekomata en su pecho.

-Nya, Issei Hentai...Mio-se "quejo" la pelinegra antes de mordele el cuello al castaño, dejandole una marca en el cuello.

-Te quiero gatita-dijo Issei para después abrazar a la pelinegra.

-Yo tambien, sabes...me hiciste mucha falta, Shirone me dejo sola, mi unico alivió ha sido mi hija, y el saber que algun dia te vería y seriamos uno solo por fin después de tanto tiempo-dijo la pelinegra mientras apretaba mas al castaño.

-Nunca dormimos juntos, además siempre estarás en mi mente mi gatita-hablo Issei para después hacer lo mismo que ella en su cuello, solo que está le doleria.

-¡NYAAA!...

* * *

 **Aeropuerto De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Nada como los enormes centros de viajes aéreos, personajas a paso acelerado recorriendo los grandes pasillos y salas del lugar, así como demás cosas por ahí.

Mientras tanto por de esos pasillos va caminado una famosa empresaria, la cual se alegra de volver a casa, nada mejor como volver a su hogar para unas largas y placenteras vacaciones.

* * *

 **Territorio Sitri, Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Otro dia mas en el territorio Sitri, todos los demonios cumpliendo sus respectivas actividades.

Mientras tanto por el camino que lleva al catillo iba caminando hacia la salida un adulto de cabello rubio un poco palido, el cual solo en silencio mientras veia como tanto los padres de su ex-esposa como la actual matriarca Sitri lo espulsaban de clan, rompiedo de paso el matrimonio que habia sostenido con su ex-mujer.

Por otro la pelinegra Sitri veía todo desde una de las ventanas del castillo, eso si con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-preguntó seria la matriarca Sitri, la cual apareció detrás de su hermana menor.

-Bastante, no puedo seguir en estas, gracias Onee-sama-hablo Sona, la pequeña Sona.

-¿Y los niños?-preguntó preocupada Serafall, la cual solo se imaginaba la tristeza de sus pequeños sobrinos.

-Llevan toda su vida sin un padre, no les sucederá nada si ahora se va-respondió la hermana menor de hija del medio de los antiguo patriarcas Sitris.

-Espero y sigas adelante Sona...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, 3 Días Después:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una mañana tranquila en la casa Hyodo, muchos aprovechaban el domingo para tomarse un descanso, la más joven de las Nekomatas en estos momentos estaría escuchando música mientras escribe varios hechizos y rituales que recuerda de su madre; la madre del emperador Dragón estaría en su habitación todo el dia, disfrutando del descanso que sería estar el dia acostado siendo atendida por la magia; por otro lado tanto el castaño Dragón estaba acostado en la que hace muchos años fue su habitación, aunque ahora era algo más simple, una cama doble como todas en la casa.

En estos momentos el castaño está acostado junto a la cierta bruja rubia, mientras tanto su querida gatita estaba tomando un baño...de lengua.

-Deja de hacer eso, es raro-exclamó el castaño aburrido de ver la pelinegra sentada a su lado mientras se lamía una y otra vez el brazo derecho.

-¡No!, tu deberías estar muy cómodo ¿no?-preguntó con cierta cizaña la pelinegra, al ver como la rubia estaba cómoda acostada en el pecho pecho del castaño.

-Tu te lo pierdes, estás ahí lamiendote, en vez de estar aquí conmigo-hablo Issei mientras con su mano libre sobaba la espalda de la pelinegra.

-Es muy tentadora tu oferta-dijo el la Nekomata dejando de lamerse para acercarse al castaño, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Issei-san, una señora está buscando a Asia-chan...-interrumpió la joven Nekomata en la habitación de los tres, encontrándose con su madre semi-vestida encima del castaño, mientras que la Loli abrazaba el torso de él.

-Nyan-dijo en un gritillo de impresión la pelinegra, la cual también dio un salto y quedó tirada en suelo.

Por otro lado el castaño se quedo tieso ante esa situación, no sabia que decir o hacer, la hija de su gatita lo había visto en un acto "pervertido".

-Kagari-san, ya llamaste a Issei-grito desde abajo la madre del castaño.

-¡Si ya baja!, y tu viste y baja, hoy es domingo, solo en la noche se hace eso-regaño la joven Kagari antes de salir sonrojada de la habitación del castaño.

-Kuroka, Kagari ¿que mierdas es lo que lee?-preguntó enojado el castaño.

-No se, tal vez una novela erótica que escribí pensando en ti-respondió la Nekomata apenada.

-Eres lo peor...

* * *

 **Territorio Gremory, Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una tarde llena de relativa calma en el territorio Gremory, hoy era el día de reunión mensual de séquito de la actual Matriarca Gremory.

-¿Quien falta?-preguntó la Reina Gremory.

-Nadie, ya están todos-dijo la alfil rubia del grupo.

-Es cierto, bueno que tal si empezamos con hablar de cómo nos ha ido en este mes-propuso la pelirroja.

-Pues yo sigo igual, eso de ser vampiro de alta alcurnia no cambia mucho-respondió el miembro mas joven de todos.

-¿Y eso de tener 7 esposas tampoco?-preguntó el caballero Gremory a su compañero.

-Para nada, las chicas y yo solo hacemos cosas de familia, o vamos a la piscina, o jugamos juegos de mesas, o hacemos cosas de matrimonio-hablo el joven rubio mientras enumeraba las cosas que hacia con sus esposas.

-¿Osea que eres un hombre de casa?-se burló la reina Gremory.

-Si lo soy, pero al menos no soy una perra con Alzheimer-respondió el vampiro mientras miraba con recelo a la reina Gremory.

-Y Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo el rubio caballero antes de ver como igual a todas laa anteriores reuniones empezaban con una pelea entre laa chicas y Gasper.

Cuantas veces habia pasado esto, una lluvia de insultos y demás palabras que solo herían entre si.

Solo quedaba esperar a que todo se detuviera y las lagrimas comenzarán a correr libres.

-Basta-gritó una voz ajena a los presentes, los cuales solo voltearon para encontrarse con la antigua Maou Leviatán acompañada de su hermana menor.

-Serafall-exclamaron todos sorprendidos por la noticia de ver la pelinegra ahí.

-Si soy yo, que sucede, porque estan asi...se supone que un grupo debe estar unido-hablo la pelinegra mientras pensaba que mas decirles.

-Razón no te falta Serafall-sama, pero ese grupo creo que se acabó hace muchos años, 15 si no estoy mal, durante todo este tiempo no han hecho nada por intentar saber algo acerca del Oppai Dragon, dejandolo como solo un triste recuerdo ¿o no?-preguntó el vampiro antes de levantarse y irse, no sin antes darles una última mirada a todos, mas una de unos 3 segundos enfocada solamente en cierta pelinegra.

-Realmente todo ha cambiado cierto...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habian pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la llegada de cierta mujer de cabello castaño, la cual había decidido visitar a su vieja amiga de la infancia, pero no se esperó que fuera recibida por una niña de unos 12 años de cabello naranja y ojos color miel, además de unos atributos sobrenaturales.

-¿Se demora Asia Señora Hyodo?-preguntó la invitada a la dueña de la casa.

-Ya baja, debe de estar ocupado-respondió la mujer mayor mientras miraba las escaleras en busca de algo que no llegaba.

-Ya estoy aquí, quién me necesitaba-habló el castaño apareciendo en el ascensor del al lado de las escaleras.

-Oh ahí está, esta chica amiga de Asia de cuando estaban en la Academia, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero el caso saludala, han pasado años desde que la viste, la excusa de que te fuiste al extranjero fue buena-hablo de forma acelerada y casi inaudible.

-¿Cual es el color de su cabello?-preguntó el castaño intentado hacerse una idea de quien podría ser.

-Castaño-respondió de manera simple la mujer.

-¿Tiene gafas?-preguntó el castaño ya visualizando la persona.

-Si, también lleva-

-¡Trenzas!, ya se quien es-dijo el castaño, el cual salió a paso rápido del lugar y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban Kuroka, Kagari y Aika...Aika Kryuu.

Otra vieja conocida, el estar tanto tiempo afuera lo hacia añorar cualquier vano o minimo recuerdo. Aika era uno de ellos, que recuerde nunca fue muy cercano a ella, hablaba mas que todo con Asia, Xenovia o Irina. Aun asi le resultaba gustoso el verla de nuevo, el traía varios recuerdos agradables.

-(Debes conocer muy bien su cuerpo para hacer tal escultura)-recordó el castaño cuando realizo aquella mini-escultura dd Rias desnuda.

-Wow, no sabia que Asia estaba casada, nunca me lo comentó cuando la llamaba, aunque claro que hace con años que no vengo-hablo la castaña de gafas con la pelinegra, la cual había escondido sus colas y orejas, al igual que la joven kagari.

-Oh Iseei ya bajaste-dijo la pelinegra viendo al castaño frente a ellas, con la mirada perdida, había escuchado algo que lo había enojado sumamente, sin prestarle atención a la pelinegra se fue rápidamente a la cocina donde estaría su madre.

-Oka-san, una pregunta-hablo castaño apareciendo por detrás de su madre.

-¿Sí...?-respondió nerviosa la castaña mayor, la cual veía como su hijo tenía una mirada seria.

-Asia vivia aca sola, solo responde si o no-dijo castaño preparando sus acciones.

-No...

* * *

 **Territorio Gremory, Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Cada año que pasa es peor, no entiendo como puede seguir estancado de esa manera-hablo la Matriarca Gremory, la cual estaba sentada tomando te junto las hermanas Sitri.

-Déjalo así, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden olvidar...las cenizas de aquel fuego extinto al estar en la cicatriz hace que esta arda de dolor-respondió la Matriarca Sitri, dando un espectacular acto de sabiduría a los presentes.

-Verdad...-mascullo la Sitri menor, mientras apretaba su mano mano libre.

-Hay veces que me sigo preguntando...está bien que haga esto, cuando vuelva el lo entenderá-

-No creo que tardes en averiguar eso Onee-sama, se detectó en Kuoh un estallido de energía frenético, lo hablamos hace unos minutos y quiero que todas vallan a ver que es-anunció el Maou Leviatán, el cual aparecia de un circulo mágico con unas vestimentas parecidas a las de su padre hace años.

-De inmediato, vamos-dijo con alegria la Gremory, le resultaba agradable saber que aun servía para algo.

-¿Serafall vienes?-preguntó la pelirroja, para encontrarse con las sillas vacías.

-Creo que lo detecto mejor que nosotros...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

El ambiente estaba lleno de polvo, mientras tanto el legendario Sekiryuutei se hallaba volando frente a su casa; la cual ahora se encontraba reducía a solo un piso de altura, con un simple ataque suyo cargado por aquella ira venenosa par el dragón había exterminado lo que él consideraba un insulto a su dragón.

Era capaz de comprender que las chicas lo superaran y tuvieran una vida normal, con o sin esposo, pareja, amante, de outas, con hijo o sin hijos, etc. Le importaba un carajo, lo que si no comprende es que profanaron su morada aquella casa que se había ganado, aquel lugar donde el mundo vio nacer a la leyenda Carmesí, derrotó a los mismísimos dragones malignos, terroristas, demonios renegados, resentidos, traidores y demás.

Eso que habían hecho tres de sus muy antiguos amores no tenía perdón de aquel dios muerto, ni mucho menos par sus ojos de dragón, era cierto que estos 15 años estuvo vagando en una dimensión sin nombre ni nada era cierto que había dominado al 100% su poder, era cierto que era más dragón que demonio, y lo más cierto de todo es que había vivido una ilusión.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos como se encuentran, espero que bien, el capitulo de hoy es la antelación al drama, seguido de ello saldran mas capitulos de los planeados, estoy interesado por saber sus teorías acerca de quién es la que habla en las memorias._**

 ** _Sin mas Que decir gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado nos leemos adios._**

 ** _Att: Artyon_**


End file.
